


Supera!

by Chibaku, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaku/pseuds/Chibaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Tobi era insistente e não desistiria até que Deidara entendesse que tinha que superar aquele cara.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Supera!

— Caralho, Tobi, vai encher o saco de outro! Eu já te mandei me deixar em paz — disse o loiro, em uma tentativa de afastar o colega de trabalho.

— Mas eu me preocupo com você, Deidara-senpai! — respondeu, indo atrás do rapaz que andava em direção ao rio, indo preparar mais argila.

— Faz isso porque quer, eu nunca falei que você deveria. — Parou e ficou cara a cara com o mascarado. — E eu não preciso dos seus conselhos.

— Deixa eu pelo menos te dizer uma coisa, vai ser rápido.

— Vai embora agora ou eu juro que vou te explodir!

— Por favor! — implorou, juntando as duas mãos em súplica.

Deidara respirou fundo. Tinha um pavio curto e acreditava que a _kekkei genkai_ secreta de Tobi era a de lhe tirar a paciência, pois conseguia fazer isso como ninguém. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ele era insistente demais — um verdadeiro grude inconveniente — e que não sairia de seu pé até que recebesse a atenção que exigia.

Suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Era inútil continuar com aquilo e, nesse ritmo, o máximo que conseguiria seria uma dor de cabeça mais forte no final do dia.

— Okay, Tobi. Fala logo o que você quer.

— Supera! — exclamou. — Você tem que superar o Sasori.

Deidara revirou os olhos com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Era com isso que você queria que eu perdesse meu tempo? — _Obrigado por dizer o óbvio_ , completou em pensamento. — Pois bem, agora que eu já ouvi, vaza! — disse, voltando a andar logo em seguida.

— Não, espera! — Acompanhou-o. — Isso é sério. Pra você isso tudo pode ser amor, mas sabe muito bem que pra ele você não passa de um plano B. Ele só quer te usar e jogar fora! Eu tenho certeza que, se bobear, ele vai acabar te transformando em marionete.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou morrer como arte e arte é explosão! Não vão sobrar vestígios do meu corpo, então isso é impossível.

— Esse não é o ponto! — insistiu. — Ele ‘tá fazendo tapete do seu coração!

— Lógico que não! — retrucou, indignado com o que tinha acabado de escutar. — Ele nunca faria isso comigo.

— Deidara, se ele não te quer, supera! — aconselhou, engrossando a voz.

— Oi? — Olhou para Tobi, estranhando o tom que usou.

— Quer dizer… — pigarreou. — Você não precisa passar por isso. Eu sei muito bem que quando você fica triste por causa dele, sai explodindo coisas aleatórias, ou jogando bombas em mim, pra descontar a frustração. Mas você merece mais! Tenho certeza que tem pessoas melhores por aí.

— _Hm_. — Soltou apenas um murmúrio, dando mais alguns passos antes de continuar. — Tipo quem?

— Ah, não sei. Alguém que valorize a pessoa incrível que você é, que te elogie, que esteja sempre do seu lado.

— Alguém é?

— É, alguém.

— Agora já acabou?

— O recado ‘tá dado. — Deu de ombros. — Agora promete pra mim que na próxima vai dizer “não” pra ele.

— Não vou te prometer nada.

— Deidara-senpai, de renegado pra renegado, o que eu estou dizendo é de coração. Supera!

— Cala a boca, Tobi — mandou. — Se já disse o que tinha pra dizer, por que não aproveita e vai pra casa do caralho?

— Porra, Deidara, para com essa merda! Você não é a Konan pra ficar fazendo papel, muito menos papel de trouxa! — esbravejou.

Deidara parou abruptamente de andar e girou lentamente o corpo tenso — e tomado pelo ódio — em direção ao membro não-oficial da Akatsuki que andava em seu encalço.

A frase “ _fodeu, irritei ele”_ era a única coisa que passava na cabeça do homem naquele momento.

— É melhor você correr — o loiro alertou, já colocando as mãos dentro das bolsas que continham o restante de sua argila, preparando suas bombas.

Como se fosse uma ordem, Tobi começou a correr, gritando e pedindo desculpas. Não adiantou, depois do que disse, Deidara faria de tudo para explodi-lo.

— _Katsu!_


End file.
